The Deal
by Xelais
Summary: Xelais loses something and Marluxia ends up having it. What happens when Xelais makes a deal with him to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Why Him?**

Xelais ran frantically through the halls of The Castle That Never Was, stopping occationally at certain rooms. She turned down a hallway and nearly ran past Xemnas when he grabbed her arm, causing her to stumble and stop.

"Where's the fire?" he asked.

"Check Axel's room," Xelais responded. She tried to run again, but his grip was like steel.

"Okay, Ms. Smart-Ass, that's not what I ment. I ment, why the rush?"

"What? No rush...I just...wanted to run," this time she was able to break free of his hold and continue running. "Talk to you later,"

She ran for an hour, nonstop. She had to find it. She could've swore that she had put it on her bedside table the night before, but when she woke up, it was gone. Xelais turned another corner, ran into someone, and fell over.

"Well, hello Xelais!" a seductive male voice came. Xelais looked up.

"Oh God...You..." she said, not very happy to see him.

"Oh God! Me!" the man laughed. Xelais stood up.

"What do you want Marluxia?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've been running through these halls for about two hours. Did you lose something?"

"As a matter of fact I did, but I don't need your help looking for it," Xelais walked past him. Marluxia turned.

"Are you sure about that?" Xelais stopped as she heard the small clink of an unravled chain. She turned to see Marluxia holding her necklace. It was the Nobody symbol carved out of saphire. Her eyes widened.

"My necklace!" Xelais half yelled.

"Oh so this _is _yours," Marluxia smirked.

"Yes! Now please! Give it back!"

He ignored her plea. "If I remember correctly, this is the one that Xemnas gave you, is it not?"

"Yes! Now give it back!"

"On one condition," a perverted look came over his face.

"No!" Xelais shook her head violently. "No I won't!" Marluxia started swinging the necklace.

"Oh come on! It'll only be for a week," the look on his face grew creepier.

"No! I refuse to! Give it back!" Xelais leaped for the necklace. Marluxia moved it out of the way before she could grab it. Xelais was close to tears.

"Just hang around me and let me do what I want to for one week. When the week is up, you can have your necklace back. Deal?"

A tear rolled down Xelais' cheek. "Fine,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

Xelais stood outside his door. She was nervous as hell and there was nothing she could do about it. Seven days was a long time, but it was even longer with Marluxia. Xelais raised a hand to knock. She was having second thoughts as she gently tapped on the door. She hoped that no one had heard, but Marluxia was at the door almost immediately.

"Ah! Xelais! Please, come in," he said, holding the door open for her. Xelais walked in, Marluxia closing the door behind her.

When Xelais walked in, the first thing she noticed (other than the dim lighting) was the many corridors branching off of the main room. Marluxia saw her looking at them.

"It's a maze. It's a nice place to walk and be alone," he said. Xelais nodded. She didn't want to know what else went on in there. Marluxia gently grabbed her hand.

"Uh...Marluxia..?" Xelais stammered.

"Please. Call me Marly...Xeli,"

Xeli? Xelais wasn't too sure about the nickname. "Um...Nevermind..."

"Okay. I have a feeling this week will be fun!"

"It'll certainly be interesting..."

Marluxia smiled, then changed the subject. "Want to go into the maze?"

Xelais' stomach sank. "Um...Maybe later..."

Marluxia shrugged. "Fine with me. Let's go sit down," he lead Xelais to the bed and they sat down.

They sat there for a few minutes, sharing small talk. Then Marluxia stood up.

"I'll be back," he said. Then he kissed Xelais' hand before walking down one of the corridors. Xelais sat there, messing with a loose string near the zipper on her coat.

After about five minutes of waiting, Xelais started to worry about what Marluxia was doing. But when he walked back in holding two dark pink mugs, a wave of relief rushed over her. He handed her one, then sat down next to her. Xelais stared at it for a few moments, holding it in her lap.

"I didn't do anything to it," Marluxia commented, noticing that she wasn't drinking. Xelais took a drink, secretly smelling it just in case. The liquid felt warm as it slid down her throat. She was surprised at what it was.

"Tea?"

"Yeah. Apple cranberry. Grew the plants and everything myself,"

A small smile appeared on Xelais' face. "It's good,"

Marluxia returned the smile. "Thank you,"

Xelais took another sip of her tea. Marluxia slipped his arm behind her and around her waist. She had never experienced this before. It made her feel...Different...Unusual...She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Xelais and Marluxia sat there the rest of the day, talking softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so i know i havent been posting on a regular basis and i apologize for that. please review! i havent gotten one yet so i'd apreciate it if you'd review :(**

**oh also using a new paragraph setup, let me know how you like.**

**Chapter 3**

The night of the second day came pretty fast. Xelais could see that this week was going to go by quickly after all. She and Marluxia had spent the day walking around The Castle That Never Was. Luckily the other members were having a meeting at Castle Oblivion and the other children went with (so they wouldn't get into trouble). When everyone had come back from the meeting, Xemnas asked why they hadn't been there.

"I wasn't feeling very well," was Xelais' responce. She didn't like lieing to her father, but she had to get that necklace back.

Marluxia's excuse was that he had stepped out and lost track of time. Xemnas mostly believed Xelais' excuse, for some mornings it seemed like she had the flu, but was having a hard time believing Marluxia's. As far as Xemnas knew he was up to no good.

"Well, I had fun! How about you Xeli?" Marluxia asked as they walked through the basement. Xelais nodded in agreement. She wasnt fond of being with him, but, she had to admit, she had enjoyed the day. It was better than sitting at a boring meeting.

They reached Marluxia's room and as he unlocked the door, Xelais yawned.

"Hey, Marly, I'm gunna turn in for the night," She said. Marluxia opened the door, then paused.

"You could crash in my room tonight," He responded, a solemn look on his face. Xelais was a bit surprised at this. She had passed the night in her own room the night before. He looked at her and gave her a hopeful smile. She returned the smile and nodded.

"Why not," she said. Marluxia held the door open and Xelais walked through. When she was inside, he closed and locked the door. Xelais' stomach sank.

"Don't worry," Marluxia commented, as if reading her mind. "It's for personal reasons. I do it all the time. It makes me feel...More secure,"

Xelais nodded and felt a little better. Marluxia stepped over to her and gently stroked her face. The only thing Xelais did was close her eyes. He placed his hand by her jaw.

"Hm...You know..." Marluxia started gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across her cheek. "You're cooperating very nicely so far. You must really want that necklace back,"

The mention of her neclace made Xelais' eyes open. They were pointed at the ground. "Yes..."

Marluxia's hand moved to her chin. He moved her head to face him. He smiled, looking deeply into her olive green eyes. Xelais forced a small smile across her face, but it quickly disappeared. Marluxia slowly leaned in, and her eyes closed again. About a minute later, Marluxia let go of her chin and Xelais' eyes slowly flickered open. He let out a small laugh.

"Maybe later...It's getting late..." he motioned to the bed. Xelais slowly walked over and sat down. Marluxia shortly followed, crawling into bed after slipping off his coat. To Xelais' surprise, he had a six-pack. She hesitantly layed down, closing her eyes. She felt Marluxia gently stroke her face a few times. Then his arm ended up around her waist, before she finally fell asleep.

The night went by slowly. Xelais kept waking up, and it was getting annoying.

Everytime she woke up, she would find herself laying differently. Several times she found herself cuddling into Marluxia's chest with his arms around her. It felt...Different. Not exactly weird...Just...Different...

**Cute huh? So far it's only the second day. Will Xelais make it through the rest of the week? Will anyone else find out about this deal between Xelais and Marluxia? -gasp- Will Xemnas find out? And if he does, what will happen? If he finds out, How will he find out? Will anything develop between Xelais and Marluxia? Suspence Suspence Suspence...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so the paragraph set up didnt really work. anyway, let's see what happens on day 3...**

**EDITED!**

**Chapter 4**

Saix stood outside of the Superior's room for about five minutes before the door finally opend.

"Saix? Do you realize what time it is?" Xemans asked, holding back a yawn.

"2:35 in the morning, yes I do," Saix responded.

"So, might I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well...You know how you told me to check on Xelais every few hours?"

"Uh huh,"

"Well...When I went to go check on her...She wasn't in...Her room..."

"What?"

"And when I looked for her...I found her..." Saix was extemely nervous."...In Marluxia's room..."

"Where?" Xemnas was pissed.

"M-Marluxia's room..."

"When he gets up, he's getting a piece of my mind!"

"B-But Superior...What if she wanted to sleep in there? What if it was her choice..?"

"She wouldn't! I know she wouldn't! She's not like that!"

"A-As far as we know..."

Xemnas shot him a glare. "Are you questioning my judgement of my own daughter?"

"N-N-No Superior. I-I was merely pointing out the fact that she's 17 a-and we can't be sure about w-what goes on in that teenage mind of hers..." Xemnas considered this, then Saix continued. "N-Not to mention the fact that Marluxia's only 21...They're only four years apart and he's the closest one she...Can..." Another glare from Xemnas made him stop.

"Goodnight Saix," Was all he said before slamming the door in his face.

"Goodnight Superior..." He said softly before returning to his own room.

When Marluxia awoke the next morning at about 5:00, Xelais was still asleep. he slowly and quietly crawled out of bed. As he slipped on his coat, he couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked. Marluxia finished putting on his coat and walked to the door. He opend the door and there stood Xemnas, his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"Ah. Good morning Superior!" Marluxia said softly.

"My room. Now!" Xemnas ordered.

"Oh Superior you know I don't go that way," A smartass look came across his face.

"I ment my office! Now!" Then he dark corridored.

"Well, this ought to be good," Marluxia said to himself, quickly following. When he appeared in Xemnas' office, Xemnas was standing once again with his arms crossed.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He demanded.

"Oh she's _your _daughter? I never would have guessed!" Marluxia responded, a smirk starting to cross his face.

"Quit being a smart ass! What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her,"

"Then why is she sleeping in your room?"

"I suggested that she sleep in my room and she said yes. It was her choice and she could've said no if she wanted to,"

_So Saix was right..._

"Yeah, well I've got my eye on you,"

"Understood," Then Marluxia dark corridored to his room, leaving Xemnas alone, his thoughts racing.

**Ok Saix...Stalker much? NOOOOOOO! He found out! Damn you Saix! What's gunna happen now? How will Xemnas react to this? Is something going to develop between Marluxia and Xelais? **

**3 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Note: I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 5 so it may be a bit. You guys got a treat cuz I uploaded 2 in one day! I feel so acomplished!**


End file.
